NeverLetGoes2Love's Item Contest!
by TwilightedTribute
Summary: CONTEST CLOSED! RESULTS ARE IN! Hi Guys! Contest Time! Pick an Item from the list  inside  and write a story on it! Great Prizes! Cool Contest! Check it Out! Deatails inside. I dont own anything, but still wishing!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, SWAC lovers!

It's me, NeverLetGoes2Love and I have a new contest to bring forth to all you peeps.

It's called **NeverLetGoes2Love's Item Contest!**

Can I hear a 'whoot, whoot?'

Anyways… let me explain this contest to you.

You will pick an item from the Item list (located below) and write a story on it. It can be a one-shot a multi-chap a song fic. It can be WHATEVER! But, it's going to have to be done by July 12th.

If you have already written a story that is about one of the items on the item list…I will be more than willing to include it in my entries.

Please keep it kid-friendly… I don't really mind if you swear, though.

Ok, now for the Items…

**ITEM LIST!**

_Bubbles_

_Ruler_

_Edward Cullen_

_Keyboard_

_Cell Phone_

_Closet_

_Justin Bieber_

_Mouse_

_Passport_

_Accident_

_Glitter_

_Markers/Crayons_

_Facebook_

_Photo_

_Cotton Candy_

_Pink Bubble Gum_

_Teddy Bear_

_Stars_

_Shampoo_

_Rose_

OK! That's it! So, the item has to be in the story, like for example, imagine I chose…Justin Bieber as my item. I could write how Sonny went to his concert and, I don't know, Chad almost killed him because he was flirting with her…? Or something.

You get the idea:P

Oh and prizes….

3rd Place will get: A review to every single chapter of ONE of their stories and I will add it to favorites and alerts. Also you will get a shout out in 1 of my stories.

2nd Place will get: A review to each and every chapter of 2 of your stories and add it to alerts and fave. Also add you to faves. And you will get a shout-out in 2 of my stories.

1st Place will get: A review to each and evry chapter of ALL your stories. I will add them to fave and alet and add you to fave and alert. And you will get a one-shot dedicated to you. Also you will get a shout-out in 3 of my stories.

THERE WE GO! If you want to enter…review and tell me what item.

And if you have an Item in mind…well, tell me and I'll think about it(: (Translation: Most likely a yes).

So….that's it!

Bye(:

P.S. WHO SAW THE BREAKING DAWN TRAILOR! OMG! I'm soooooooo exited! I'm such a TwiHard:P

Team Edward all the way!

-princess


	2. Chapter 2

Hello AwesomePeeps(:

Well, this contest sure is going along well!

I just felt the need to point out some things.

By 'kid friendly' I mean NO sex, or drugs, or cutting to huge points… yes I know some stories will HAVE to have cutting, but, please keep all that to a minimum!

Also, in the summary of the story please write 'ForNeverLetGoes2Love's Item Contest!' And you'll be good to go!

AND PM me when you're done.

OH and the story can have whatever couple you like! It can be Channy, Chawni, Tonny, Grasity, Tawnico, Sonico, whatever! I prefer Channy but, I wouldn't mind if you did any other couple and points will not be taken off(:

Also, try and make it funny if you can :P But, if it's a serious type of story, try to make it really sad so I cry :P

And having more than one item on the list in your story will get you bonus points!

YAY!

Ok, so these are the people who have registered so far;

CrazieeBubbliee

alexis97

TracyCook

CryingAngel95

skysweetcherry

Man-Suz-She

Ok, that's all for now (LoveNeverSleeps is still thinking about it). And I am so exited! Especially since CrazieeBubbliee told me her idea! I've been bouncing around!

So, see ya, and remember, more people can join when ever.

-princess (on high for Twilight. I had a DREAM of EDWARD CULLEN, for crying out loud!)


	3. Chapter 3

HI!

Ok, so, tomorrow is the due date for all you've written!

BUT, if I have more people who want to join this contest, I WILL bring the due date up to July 14th!

Ok, here are the people who have been officially entered (which means that they have finished their story as well!).

Skysweetcherry – Fangs, Bangs and Sexy Vampires

Alexis97 – Musical Tunes from Heart

CrazieeBubbliee – CDC's wall of Shame

LoveNeverSleeps – Markers and Crayons

ChannyLover26 – Team Edward?, Team Jacob?, maybe Team Chad?

StuckInTheRain – Sonny and Tawni's Epic Edward VS JB Battle!

ChannyLove12349 – The Best Days With You

IloveMEandonlyME0721 – Lies

GallagherZammieBlackthorn – Sonny Gets A Star

Man-Suz-She – The Ocean

WOW! 10 people! This is going to be hard! So, if you want to join…join now...or die, MUAHAHAHA!

Just Joking.

So, that's it, other than that, I have a pretty good idea of whose winning!

OH and, after 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place, there will also be other things such as 'Most Words Used' or 'Funniest'. Ok? But, that's because I have so many people that have joined!

Ok, that's it!

~princess


	4. WINNERS!

Ok! Back with the winner! Sorry it took so long guys! I just couldn't decide!

So I decided to have 2 first places and a 4th place!

So ready?

OK!

Fourth Place goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep going

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep Going

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**IloveMEandonlyME0721 with Lies**

*C*O*N*G*R*A*T*U*L*A*T*I*O*N*S

Third Place goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep going

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep Going

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**skysweetcheery with Bangs, Fangs and Sexy Vampires!**

*C*O*N*G*R*A*T*U*L*A*T*I*O*N*S

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Second Place goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep going

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep Going

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Man-Suz-She with The Ocean!**

*C*O*N*G*R*A*T*U*L*A*T*I*O*N*S

And first Places…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep going

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep Going

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep going

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep Going

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

StayStrong112 with Markers And Crayons

Anndd…

TheDarkLordNWitchpire with CDC's wall of Shame!

*C*O*N*G*R*A*T*U*L*A*T*I*O*N*S

*C*O*N*G*R*A*T*U*L*A*T*I*O*N*S

*C*O*N*G*R*A*T*U*L*A*T*I*O*N*S

*C*O*N*G*R*A*T*U*L*A*T*I*O*N*S

*C*O*N*G*R*A*T*U*L*A*T*I*O*N*S

*C*O*N*G*R*A*T*U*L*A*T*I*O*N*S

*C*O*N*G*R*A*T*U*L*A*T*I*O*N*S

Congrats to all winners and for people that didn't win, you guys are all amazing authors too! Let's hear it for everyone!

Here are all the rest of the stories….

Alexis97 – Musical Tunes from Heart

ChannyLover26 – Team Edward?, Team Jacob?, maybe Team Chad?  
>StuckInTheRain – Sonny and Tawni's Epic Edward VS JB Battle<p>

ChannyLove12349 – The Best Days with You

CryingAngel95- Childish Hart

GallagherZammieBlackthorn – Sonny Gets A Star

By the way, this was the hardest thing I'd ever done so…yeah.

Winners can start PMing me about prizes!

-princess 


End file.
